


Лес

by Disk_D



Category: Gravity Falls, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Angst, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 19:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2633483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disk_D/pseuds/Disk_D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По осени взрослого Вирта тянет на поздние прогулки.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Лес

Вирт поймал себя на том, что уже в третий раз за эту осень выходит из дома так поздно.  
А ведь еще только начало ноября, думал он, плотнее запахивая плащ и сворачивая с парковой дорожки. Теперь он шагал по узкой тропе, плавно огибавшей кладбище и ведущей вдоль железнодорожных путей. От массивной каменной ограды справа, темной стеной уходившей вверх, тянуло влажной прохладой.  
Вирт привык к тому, что в последние годы его тянуло на улицу в осенних сумерках, но обычно это происходило позднее. Хэллоуин всегда был для него дверным стуком, шепотком в полутьме, родом сигнала, но глухим и едва различимым, и он начинал ощущать, что снова хочет идти под пустыми деревьями, взрывая ботинками палую, слежавшуюся листву, только через пару-другую недель после этого праздника. Не то, чтобы он не пытался сопротивляться; просто есть стук, на который нельзя не ответить, и Вирт знал это слишком хорошо.  
Сара говорила, что все дело в близнецах, и, может, она была права. Вирт невольно улыбнулся. Первый в жизни Хэллоуин, подумать только. И Сара - лучшая из людей, чудо на грешной земле. Она даже не стала спрашивать, почему он коротко ответил "нет", когда она предложила одеть детей на первый Хэллоуин в смешные пузатые костюмчики тыкв; только серьезно посмотрела на него и потом кивнула.  
Он не рассказал о том, что видел. Грег - другое дело, но Грег... боже, весь мир обожает его россказни, но их просто невозможно принимать всерьез, и даже сейчас это вряд ли делает хоть кто-то. Исключая, может, того сумасшедшего на прошлой презентации - все, к счастью, обошлось, но Вирт искренне надеялся, что это заставит брата взяться за ум и перестать отказываться от охраны. Толпа есть толпа, и то, что это восторженные фанаты, делает их только опаснее.  
Он завернул за угол и теперь не торопясь брел вдоль насыпи. Ветки деревьев, сливавшиеся с тьмой, сухо шумели где-то вверху, листья похрустывали под ногами. Октябрь в этом году выдался очень сухим, и на ноябрь прогнозы были такие же.  
Вирт протянул руку и дотронулся до стены. Камень ее, покрытый плевками мха, всегда был влажным, что бы погода не думала на этот счет.  
Он продолжал идти, касаясь старой кладки, и слушал шум, и стук, и шорох в густеющей темноте, и его пальцы уже начали неметь от шершавого камня.  
\- Да, рановато что-то в этом году, - сказал он вслух.  
\- Ты правда считаешь, что можно придти не вовремя?  
\- Нет.  
\- И ты знаешь, почему.  
\- Да, да. Люди всегда в лесу. Всегда в Неведомом. Я так и сказал на днях мистеру Граймсону, когда он завел свою пластинку насчет лужайки. Работает каждый раз, как часы.  
\- Само собой.  
\- Видел бы ты его лицо.  
\- Положим, я видел.  
Вирт замедлил шаг; шорох кожи, царапающей о камень, стал тише. Некоторое время был слышен только он, да царапанье высохших листьев в высокой тьме. Вечер заканчивался, и вместе с ним исчезали последние крохи дневного света.  
Тропинка, заваленная опавшими листьями, галькой и мелким сухим мусором, истончалась впереди; Вирт уже не мог различить этого, но он знал. Он слишком часто бродил тут, чтобы не знать.  
С темнотой воздух становился прохладнее. Где-то там, слева под насыпью, таился пруд.  
\- Но ты ошибаешься, Вирт Пайнс. Все бродят в лесу, пусть далеко не все стремятся к этому. А книги... лгут. Пересечь лес невозможно, но можно идти зажмурившись, а можно смотреть.  
Холод пробирался даже сквозь теплое пальто; Вирт неосознанно потер бок левой рукой и, не останавливаясь, взглянул налево.  
Там парила тьма, и пустые ветви и корни тонули во тьме.  
\- Как думаешь, твои дети будут прятаться или смотреть?  
Вирт ускорил шаг, потом почти побежал; ноги привычно огибали опасности - большая коряга, трещина в земле, неправильной формы крупный камень, врытый в землю. Пальцы покалывало, лицо горело, и он чувствовал, как коротко и едва осязаемо его кожи касается холодные, колкие ветви.  
Характером близнецы вышли разные по всем статьям: Диппер казался спокойным и даже немного робким, и за него Вирт не переживал, а вот Мэйбл уродилась бойкой непоседой. Конечно, им еще только год... и она может успеть все это перерасти... десять раз успеть, прежде чем увидит лес, в который так и тянет зайти.  
Прежде, чем неведомое позовет по-настоящему, потому что оно зовет всегда - шепотком, гудком поезда или стуком в ночи.  
И это тот стук, на который нельзя не ответить.  
\- И ты снова знаешь... что должен хотеть молиться о том, чтобы они шли с закрытыми глазами. Ты ведь должен? Ты и правда _хочешь_ этого, дитя в лесу?  
Вирт отдернул руку и последним прыжком выскочил на перекресток - вновь появившаяся дорожка вливалась в широкую асфальтированную дорогу, тянущуюся вдоль кладбища с другой стороны.  
Здесь горели фонари, а далеко впереди шумела никогда не умолкавшая автострада. Пригород сильно разросся за эти годы.  
Но прохожих не было, и никто не обратил внимания на запыхавшегося мужчину, судорожно сжимавшего от злобы кулаки.  
Вирт постоял еще немного, переводя дыхание, а потом сунул руки в карманы и медленно пошел к дому. Кончики пальцев на правой руке были липкими.  
Опять содрал старые корки, думал он, продолжая бессильно себя ненавидеть.


End file.
